wildthornberrysfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Thornberry
Elizabeth "Eliza" Thornberry, is a cute and beautiful 12 year-old tomboy whom, unknown to most, except her older sister, Debbie (as of the movie), gained the ability to speak with animals after an encounter with an African shaman, two years prior to the start of the series at age ten. Despite her cuteness and beauty, Eliza is portrayed as a geek by her extensive zoological knowledge and her glasses, braces and by occasionally standing pigeon-toed. She has freckles and shoulder-length red-orange hair that is usually worn in braided pigtails with two red elastic bands and occasionally a ponytail. She almost always wears a yellow dress, though later in the series she sports other clothes. Description Eliza is an eleven-year-old girl, who is always ready for adventure. Her natural curiosity means she often leaps before she looks often with amusing or disastrous results. She possesses the power to speak clearly to animals and understand their reactions. She loves animals and exploring the wild jungles, deserts, and forests that she travels to along with her family all around the world as they film their nature television show: Nigel Thornberry's Animal World and Sir Nigel Thornberry's Animal World post 'Sir Nigel Part 2'. What her family doesn't know is that she was given the ability to talk to every animal she meets by a shaman in Africa. Eliza's "Gift of Gab" is a secret. If anyone ever found out she speaks to animals, she would lose her powers. It isn't easy for Eliza to keep such a big thing to herself, but luckily she has her best pal Darwin to confide in. Eliza has saved numerous animals from poachers, trappers, and other perilous situations, and never fails to make new friends, no matter what species they may be from. She gains her love of adventure from her parents (her father mostly), which often leads to problems. Eliza is the only member of her immediate family to have their appendix removed (Operation Valentine). Because of her gift, Eliza goes to extreme efforts to talk to all kinds of animals and get to know them, even if they're predators. This obsession has often led to mishaps or Eliza foolishly putting herself (and sometimes others) in danger. Eliza's reckless behavior stems from her naive perspective that, since she can talk to animals, she knows them better than actual experts and plenty of times she has been proven wrong; she never seems to learn her lesson. In an eleven year fast forward edition of Nick Magazine, Eliza is shown to be a documentary host(At 23), like her parents, her show is the second most watched behind her fathers. Looks Eliza almost always wears a short-sleeved yellow dress with a red collar, buttons, cuffs and pockets, white panties, a pair of brown boot-like shoes, and a pair of glasses without which she can't see. She has orange hair in pigtails, sometimes she wears her hair in a ponytail and braces. Upon occasion, Eliza will let her hair down from the pigtails/ponytail. and when she does her hair is longer than her moms but shorter than her sisters. In episodes in which Eliza wears bathing suits, her outfit consists of a purple bathing suit with brown shorts and purple flip-flops. In the cold climates, she wears a thick parka which is purple or blue in color. In episodes Eliza wears her scuba gear, her wetsuit is yellow much like her everyday outfit a mask on her face, flippers on her feet, a red air tank on her back to carry air to breathe underwater, and a regulator in her mouth. As a 22-year-old woman, Eliza keeps her red hair in a ponytail, and switch from her large glasses to smaller and oval shaped ones (much like her mothers). She wears a safari outfit, with long green socks and a red bandana tied around her neck with a watch on her left wrist. Appearances Eliza, being the main protagonist of the series, has appeared in every episode of The Wild Thornberrys. Eliza was also the main protagonist of The Wild Thornberry Movie. However, despite being the main character of the series, she was a secondary character in Rugrats Go Wild! due to Tommy Pickles idolizing Nigel. Relationships Marianne: Eliza loves her mother and would do anything for her. Eliza's and Marianne's day is April Fool's Day on which Eliza is Marianne's partner in pranks. Marianne was being too strict to Eliza. Nigel: Eliza loves her father who was happy and sweet to his favorite daughter. Nigel generally calls Eliza "poppet" or "poodles". Nigel doesn't like it when his wife being too harsh on Eliza and he also doesn't like rules if he's with Eliza. Debbie: Eliza loves her sister but has a hard time showing it. Eliza and Debbie often get into arguments. In Operation Valentine after Eliza and Debbie ended an argument about Debbie's cookies and Eliza's Secret Admirer, Nigel comments "It would be far easier to raise Crocodiles", referring to how hard it was to raise two girls in the wild. Donnie: Eliza loves Donnie and accepts him as her brother. Donnie often accompanies Eliza on her adventures. Donnie makes Animal sounds that even Eliza can't understand. In Operation Valentine, Donnie finds Nigel to help Eliza get back to camp. Darwin: Darwin is Eliza's best friend. She once called him a "Cry Baby in a Tank Top". Darwin carries Eliza down a mountain in Operation Valentine, due to Eliza's Appendicitis. Trivia * Eliza has seemed to inherit her bad vision from her mother, but it is unknown how bad Marianne's vision is. *Eliza has had several near-death encounters both with animals, other humans and nature itself. *Eliza bears some resemblance to Pippi Longstocking; the pigtails, an ape companion, a 'power' that sets them apart from others. Gallery Underpants.JPG Tiger Chase.JPG|Eliza and Rosy the Indian Elephant Calf being chased by a Tiger Eliza and Donnie as adults.jpg|Eliza and Donnie ten years later. Eliza's 23 and Donnie's 15. Lioness.JPG|Eliza with two lionesses Kangaroo Ride.JPG|A Kangaroo doe carrying Eliza in her pouch Joey.JPG|Eliza with a Kangaroo joey Ben.JPG|Eliza and Ben Secret Betray.JPG|Eliza swimming under a cave Walking in a Small Circle.JPG|Eliza and Darwin walking with a hyena Few Years.JPG|After an attempt to carry some heavy cargo Eliza with Snake.png|Snake Wrapped Eliza Rugrats Go Wild 33.png Rugrats Go Wild 32.png Rugrats Go Wild 36.png Rugrats Go Wild 27.png Rugrats Go Wild 26.png Rugrats Go Wild 22.png Rugrats Go Wild 30.png Rugrats Go Wild 10.png Rugrats Go Wild 9.png Rugrats Go Wild 8.png Rugrats Go Wild 7.png vlcsnap-2016-09-14-16h10m39s273.png|The Thornberrys lose their balance. Episode3a.png Episode3.png The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 113.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 112.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 111.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 110.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 106.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 105.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 104.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 103.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 102.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 101.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 99.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 98.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 97.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 96.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 95.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 94.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 92.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 91.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 90.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 89.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 88.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 87.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 86.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 84.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 83.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 82.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 81.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 80.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 78.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 77.jpg The WIld Thornberrys - Gold Fever 76.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 72.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 71.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 70.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 69.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 68.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 67.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 66.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 54.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 53.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 52.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 51.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 50.jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 49.jpg Rugrats Go Wild 33.png Rugrats Go Wild 36.png Rugrats Go Wild 24.png Rugrats Go Wild 23.png Rugrats Go Wild 20.png Rugrats Go Wild 19.png Rugrats Go Wild 18.png Rugrats Go Wild 7.png No Laughing Matter 7.png No Laughing Matter 6.png No Laughing Matter 5.png No Laughing Matter 3.png No Laughing Matter 2.png No Laughing Matter 4.png No Laughing Matter 1.png The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (57).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (56).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (55).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (54).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (53).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (50).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (49).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (45).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (44).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (39).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (38).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (37).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (36).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (35).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (34).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (33).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (32).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (30).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (31).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (29).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (27).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (25).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (24).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (23).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (22).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (21).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (20).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (19).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (13).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (12).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (11).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (10).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (9).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (8).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (7).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (6).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (3).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (4).jpg The Wild Thornberrys - Vacant Lot (5).jpg (29-10-2016 18-16).png Wildthornberrys.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,wildthornberrys.png Eliza with Snake.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Females Category:Scuba Divers